It's Your Life
by Be Your Wonderwall
Summary: Jeff and Quinn meet after she performs "Black or White" with the New DIrections. Jeff has an anxiety disorder that he tries to hide but it's hard when he forgets to take his meds. Quinn had a secret that she tries to hide but everyone already knows.
1. Black or White

Bad, bad things came withs socializing with other glee clubs; Rachel, Kurt, and Blaine had proved that. When Quinn was singing next to the blonde Warbler she tried not to feel anything. She tried to not let him reign her in; she had just preached at Rachel about leaving your past behind next year! She ignored him the best she could but it wasn't working. Quinn kept looking over at the blonde boy, who kept glancing at Sebastian. He was trying to get Sebastian to get over himself. When they finished the song, the blonde looked at the brunette who had handed Sebastian the slushie and was the only one to look back as he spoke, "C'mon, Sebastian. Give it up."

"That is the attitude that lost us Regionals last year!" Sebastian exclaimed accusingly.

A few words of distaste were exchanged and Sebastian was given the tape that had him admitting to tampering with the slushie. Sebastian walked out without looking back and the rest of the Warblers hung back. They sat on the stage and Kurt wanted to introduce them and the New Directions to each other.

"This is Jeff, Nick, Flint, Trent, David, Thad, Mike, Justin, Zac, Sam, Adam, Ryan, and Ben," Kurt introduced making them go around and say something about themselves.

"Um... I'm Jeff, and I don't freakin' dye my hair," Jeff told them making them laugh.

"I'm Nick, and I swear I didn't know anything about that slushie being tampered with," Nick told them nervously.

"I'm Flint, and I'm a senior..." Flint explained.

"I'm Trent, and I'm gay."

"I'm David, and-"

"He's in love with Sara Barielles." Jeff smiled at his friend who scowled.

"I'm Thad, and don't listen to them. They're crazy. No matter what they say, do _not _call me "You Mock Us, Sir Guy"."

"I'm Mike and I'm a freshman."

"I'm Justin and I transferred from McKinley, and I'm also a freshman."

"I'm Zac, and I'm in the top ten percent of the senior class."

"I'm Sam, and I'm not very interesting-"

"HE LIES! He once stayed up all night to-" Jeff began making both Sam and Justin blush making the New Directions assume they were dating.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT?" Sam was bright red and Justin was looking at his legs.

"I have my ways. Agent Three," Jeff reached over and high fived Nick, who replied with, "Agent Six!"

"I'm Adam, and I'm stuck in a room with Jeff at Dalton. Nick, I'm sorry to inform you that your dresser needs to make its way out of our room. YOU DON'T LIVE THERE EVEN IF YOU ARE ALWAYS THERE."

Nick looked crushed as Ryan began, "I'm Ryan, and I room with Nick. Same goes for you, Jeff! How do you guys get dressed? Jeff's like a giant compared to you!"

Nick and Jeff scowled as Ben finished out their introducing session, "I'm Ben, and I don't understand how these guys don't kill each other."

"New Directions? You guys already know who I am but, for the freshman, I'm Kurt and I went to Dalton briefly last year," Kurt explained.

"I'm Quinn... I'm a senior."

"I'm Rachel, and I'm the star."

"Uh, I'm Finn, and I'm quarterback of the football team."

"I'm Rory, and Britney thought I was a leprechaun."

"I'm Britney, and Kurt is a pretty unicorn!"

"I'm Santana, and I'm the one who totally beat Andrew McCarthy on Smooth Criminal."

"I'm Artie, and I directed the musical."

"I'm Mike, and I love to dance."

"I'm Tina, and I love Mike."

"I'm Mercedes, and I'm the resident diva."

"I'm Noah, and if you heard about the vending machine robbery, I had nothing to do with it."

"I'm Sam, and I just moved back."

Jeff was staring at Quinn, who was trying not to stare at him. Nick nudged his best friend, "Go talk to her, Six!"

"But-" Jeff began making Nick sigh, "Go talk to her! C'mon!"

"Fine!" The two show choirs were socializing with one another so Jeff stood up and went to talk to Quinn.

"Hi, I'm Jeff! But... You knew that..." Jeff was struggling to say something that sounded smart but ended up making himself sound like a total dork.

Quinn laughed, "Quinn. So, you don't dye your hair?"

Jeff blushed, "No! Everyone thinks I do!"

"See Sam over there?" Quinn asked making Jeff nod, "He totally dyes his hair. But, shhh, I wasn't supposed to tell."

"There isn't anything wrong with it but I don't do it so-" Jeff cut himself off, he was babbling like an idiot.

"Guys! Our bus is here!" Trent called making Jeff frown.

He grabbed the pen out of his pocket that he always carried with him and asked for her hand, "Hand?"

Quinn gave him her hand and wrote _'Text me! -Jeff :D' _and his number. She smiled to herself as he joined Nick on the way out. She bit her lip making Kurt skip over, "Jeff, ay?"

"No!" Quinn protested blushing.

"You're totally in to him! He's been practically in love with you since Regionals last year," Kurt told her smiling.

"I'm sure he won't like me once he gets to know me," Quinn scoffed making Kurt shake his head.

"Jeff is accepting, overly accepting. His past hasn't been peachy either, Quinn. I promise he won't shun you."

* * *

><p>"She loved you!" Nick gushed at his best friend.<p>

"Nah," Jeff replied twirling his pen around in his hand.

"That's your lucky pen. She's gonna call or text within the twenty four hours," Nick told him grinning.

"I'm sure..." Nick knew that tone, "She is!"

"Yeah." Nick grabbed Jeff's hands to keep him from twirling his pen again, "Jeff, stop. You're so nervous."

"You know that!" Jeff exclaimed bouncing his knee because Nick had his hands.

"Did you take your Prozac today?" Nick asked kicking him gently.

"Well..."

"Jeff!"

"I know..."

"You were doing so much better!"

"I know."

"Jeff-"

"I don't need the speech, Nick."

"Obviously you do."

"Nick!"

"This is why you need me to be your roommate! It gets so bad when you don't take it. Your constant anxiety can't be good for you!"

"NICK!"

"Fine but I'm coming over every morning-"

"You already do."

"I'm reminding you, Six."

Jeff sighed but nodded. Nick nudged him, "You know I only do this because I love you."

"I know."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Was it good? I liked writing it! Review!<strong>


	2. Ice Skating?

_Hey, Jeff! It's Quinn. -Q_

_Oh! Hi, Quinn! :D_

_You wanted me to text you? -Q_

_Well, I wanted to know if you wanted to meet me at the Lima Bean for coffee?_

_Of course! When? -Q_

_Today at four?  
><em>

_See ya then. -Q_

"Jeff! Have you taken it?" Nick asked his friend as he sat on his bed.

"Yes, Mommy," Jeff replied teasingly.

"Whatever." Nick could tell he had taken it before classes because he wasn't as jumpy.

Jeff still played with his pen but he wasn't bouncing his leg constantly and he didn't look like he was having a anxiety attack. Nick and Jeff had been best friends for so long that Nick could tell when he was having a panic attack; no one else could, not even Jeff's mom. Jeff's mom didn't really care about Jeff though. Nick could also calm him down to the point where he wouldn't look so scared. A common trigger for his panic is his family. Whenever someone mentions his family, all the Prozac in the world can't calm him down but Nick can. Jeff would also become jumpy around people he didn't know; Jeff was overly accepting and had been hurt a lot making him more prone to attacks around people he didn't know. Jeff had an emergency inhaler because his asthma often flared up during severe anxiety attacks and he wouldn't be able to catch his breath. Nick cared for Jeff so much and was glad to know they had gotten into the same college; New York University. They got into the _Tisch School of Liberal Arts_, specifically.

"Going out with Quinn?" Nick asked smiling at his friend while he finished his homework.

"Yes!" Jeff beamed.

"I told you!" Nick teased.

"I have to leave," Jeff told Nick putting his finished homework away in his binder.

"You'll hit it off, Jeff," Nick grinned.

"I hope so." Jeff pulled his shoes back on before grabbing his car keys.

"See ya, Jeff!" Nick called as Jeff's roommate entered signaling that it was time for Nick to leave while mumbling, "That's my cue!"

"See ya," Jeff replied going out to his car.

He climbed in his car and started it as his phone vibrated with a text. The screen read; _New Txt Message: Nick Duval Loves Jeffy! _Jeff shook his head when he saw that Nick had edited his contact before reading the text;

_You'll be awesome, Jeffy! -Nick_

Jeff grinned and started his car. The drive to the Lima Bean went by quickly and when he got there he saw Sebastian exiting the shop looking upset. He wanted to comfort him but he had hurt one of Jeff's best friends. Jeff walked past him and saw Quinn sitting by the window. He smiled and quickly ordered his caramel machiatto. He paid and grabbed his drink before sitting in front of Quinn.

"Hey!" Quinn exclaimed smiling.

"Hi! How are you?" Jeff asked sipping his drink.

"I'm pretty good. You?"

"I'm with a pretty girl."

Quinn blushed, "Thanks."

"You're very welcome! So, tell me about your life at McKinley!"

"I'm a senior, I'm in the glee club, and I got accepted to Yale! What about your life at Dalton?"

"I'm a senior."

"Expand?"

"I room with Adam. I'm going to college with my best friend!"

"What college?"

"New York University!"

"Fun!"

"So, Yale?"

"Yes! New Haven is going to be wonderful."

"How do you know?"

"Life is what you make it."

"Good answer, Miss Quinn."

"Why thank you, Mr. Jeff."

Jeff chuckled as Quinn sipped her coffee. They sat in silence for a few minutes, "I have to go, Jeff! I'm really sorry!"

"It's fine!" Jeff replied smiling.

"Can we hang out this weekend?" Quinn asked returning the smile.

"Yeah! Ice skating at ten on Saturday? Text me your address and I'll pick you up?"

"It's a date!"

Jeff grinned wider and walked her out to her car. They hugged quickly before parting ways.

* * *

><p>"How'd it go?" Nick asked as Jeff sat by him in the common room.<p>

"I have a date on Saturday!" Jeff replied making Nick smile.

"I tollllld you!" Nick sang.

"Yeah, yeah," Jeff rolled his eyes.

* * *

><p>"How was it?" Kurt asked as Quinn entered Glee the next day.<p>

"We're going on a date Saturday!" Quinn smiled and Kurt thought, _She hasn't been this happy in a while. _

"Where?" Kurt asked smiling.

"Ice skating," Quinn replied.

"Fun! No skirts though..." Kurt began to rattle off things she should and shouldn't where but Quinn tuned him out and thought about Jeff.

* * *

><p>Jeff laid on his bed and tried to sleep but he couldn't sleep. He stared at the ceiling thinking about his date tomorrow. He was going to 'wow' Quinn. She was going to fall for him tomorrow and that would be their first date. He had decided, provided he remembered to take his medication. He quickly texted Nick,<p>

_Hey, Three! Remind me to take my meds tomorrow? -Jeff_

_Of course, Six! -Nick_

_Thank you! -Jeff_

_Yupp. -Nick_

Jeff fell asleep with his phone on the bed next to him.

* * *

><p>Quinn was so nervous she couldn't sleep. She didn't get nervous about dates; she was Quinn Fabray! Maybe she actually really liked Jeff. She pulled the blankets close to her chin and fell asleep quickly. Tomorrow was a big day.<p> 


	3. Dates and Panic Attacks

Jeff woke up at nine and realized he had to leave in ten minutes. He grabbed a pink plaid shirt, jeans, and boxers before rushing in the bathroom. He rummaged through his basket of shampoo, soap, body spray, and deodorant grabbing his body spray and deodorant. He put deodorant on and drenched himself in body spray hoping the shower he took yesterday would suffice since he had no time. He dressed and ran a comb through his messy blonde hair before slipping his blue Converse on, grabbing his keys and cell, and leaving. He turned around and reopened the door sighing. He grabbed his wallet and continued on his way. He rushed out to his car and started it. He drove to the stoplight and looked at his phone while the light was red; _New Txt Message: Nicky Loves Jeffy! _Jeff opened the text;

_Take your meds! -Nick_

Jeff cursed himself; he had forgotten. He would have to keep his cool. He bit his lip and debated on going back to take the mediation before deciding he needed to be on his way. He sighed and kept driving. He arrived at her house right on time and threw his coat on the backseat before going to the door. He knocked and she answered smiling. She was wearing a pink babydoll top and white skinny jeans that looked amazing on her.

"You look awesome!" Jeff was resisting the urge to bounce up and down; he was nervous.

"Thanks! You do too!" Quinn replied grabbing her coat and following Jeff to his black VW Bug.

They climbed in and Quinn grinned, "I love your car."

Jeff took her coat and set it on the back seat, "Me too!"

Quinn laughed as he drove to the skating rink. When they got out, Jeff grabbed their coats and hoped for the best. He was glad he hadn't stopped for coffee; his doctor was always preaching that caffeine made his anxiety worse. He sighed and started buttoning his black pea coat. He tied his blue and red scarf and stuff it in his coat before pulling his Dalton hat on. Quinn was wearing a yellow pea coat and a white scarf and hat. They went up to the counter and Jeff pulled his wallet out. He paid and they got their skates. He pulled them on and tied them as Quinn did the same. They stepped out on the ice and Quinn reached for Jeff's hand making her smile. They skated around a few times, and Jeff fell twice bringing Quinn down on top of him. They laughed and stood back up.

"So, why do you go to Dalton?" Jeff panicked; what was he going to tell her. He took a few deep breaths, "Family stuff."

"Like what?" Jeff really should have taken his meds; he should have known she would ask. He knew that talking about his past issues brought on a panic attack. Jeff had a complicated past and a complicated life. He had anxiety all the time which made it impossible for him to function under normal circumstances without being medicated and then he had periodic panic attacks. The panic attacks were worse; they made his chest hurt and it hard to breath. He was scared.

"Um... I don't really wanna, uh, go into that..." Jeff trailed off trying to regulate his breaths, which came in quick, short gasps alarming Quinn.

"Are you okay?" Quinn asked looking at him.

"Yeah..." Quinn stopped and still held his hand making him fall on top of her because he didn't realize what she was doing.

"I'm so sorry!" Jeff exclaimed rolling off of her and standing up.

He held out his hand and pulled her up, "No. It was my fault."

They skated talking about their lives but avoided the subject of Jeff's family or why he came to Dalton like the plague. Quinn didn't want to scare him away on the first date. Jeff grinned when the song "It's Your Life" came on. He started singing softly,

_"This is the moment, it's on the line. Which way your gonna fall? In the middle, between wrong and right, but you know after all."_

Quinn joined him on the chorus and second verse,

_"It's your life watcha gonna do? The world is watching you. Every day the choices you make, say what you are and who your heart beats for, it's an open door, it's your life. Are you who you always said you would be? With a sinking feeling in your chest, always waiting on someone else to fix you. Tell me when did you forget?"_

Jeff smiled at her realizing their voices blended beautifully. He had completely forgotten his brief panic attack. They finished singing the song and Jeff attempted to twirl her but it ended in them both falling. They laughed for a while but got up when a young girl scolded them. They decided to go get some lunch so they sat on the bench and unlaced their skates.

"That was fun, Jeff," Quinn told him smiling.

"I agree! Where should we go for lunch?" Jeff asked tying his Converse.

"We could go to Breadstix, like everyone else does on dates," Quinn laughed as Jeff returned their skates.

"Sure!" They got back in Jeff's car and drove to Breadstix where they were seated and ordered pasta.

Jeff drank water and Quinn drank iced tea, and Jeff wanted to drink Coke but he was trying to listen to his doctor's advice for once. They talked for a while about college as their food was delivered. They ate their food in silence just enjoying each other's company.

"Do you need to get back anytime soon?" Jeff asked her smiling.

"Hmmm, no. Why?" Quinn questioned.

"I wanted to take you back to Dalton so you can meet Nick. He's my best friend," Jeff replied.

"Oh! Sure!"

* * *

><p>Jeff texted Nick quickly,<p>

_Be in my room in twenty, Three. -Jeff_

Nick's reply cam quickly,

_Sure, Six. -Nick_

Jeff and Quinn paid for lunch before going back to his car and driving to Dalton. Quinn looked around the building in awe, "The building is beautiful."

"I love living here," Jeff replied smiling.

He led her to his room where Nick sat on his desk looking through Jeff's notebook. Jeff shook his head and excused himself to the bathroom where he took his Prozac and exited back to the room, where Nick was talking to Quinn. Nick glared at his friend knowing he had forgotten and now he had screwed up the dosing time. Nick sighed and continued to talk with Quinn. They all talked for a while, just Quinn telling Nick about her life at McKinley before Quinn got a text from her mom asking her to be home in an hour. Jeff nodded and took her back home and Quinn noticed a difference in his behavior.

"You're different," Quinn commented.

"Well... I have an anxiety disorder and I forgot to take my meds this morning so I just took them," Jeff explaining pulling into her driveway.

"Oh... Well, this has been fun! Can we do it again sometime?" Quinn asked making Jeff grin.

"Of course! Text me?" Quinn nodded and he kissed her cheek making her blush.


End file.
